Breathless
by Jelly Bean Jenna
Summary: Once in a lifetime you meet someone that will become a part of you. Their soul will become entangled with yours, one single entity being formed. That someone will be your soul mate. They will always be a part of you no matter what. They will become the person capable of destroying your whole world and crushing your heart in the palm of their hand. They will have the power to own
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

 **I hope you're all doing well?**

 **Feels like forever since I've written anything, but I think its time...**

 **This may be darker than my usual stuff, I apologize for it in advance but we have had a terrible Christmas with the loss of 2 children in my circle of friends.**

 **While this has not been a good time for any of us, I think its time for me to start writing again & hope that you'll enjoy it enough to leave a thought behind?**

 **Thanks for sticking with me, hold on tight- here we go...**

 **Breathless Prologue;**

Once in a lifetime you meet someone that will become a part of you. Their soul will become entangled with yours, one single entity being formed.

That someone will be your soul mate. They will always be a part of you no matter what.

They will become the person capable of destroying your whole world and crushing your heart in the palm of their hand. They will have the power to own every inch of you- mind, body and soul. They will possess a hold over you that will not dwindle over time, or fade through relationships. You will love them like other, no amount of time ever changing how you truly feel about them.

You in turn will screw up, make a mistake, even if at the time you thought you were doing the right thing. You will be given a second chance, something so rare that when it actually happens you could easily mistake it for something else.

You will be given time to think back, mull over your decisions. You will reflect long and hard over the fact that you lied and walked away when your blood was pumped by sheer exhilaration and you breath filled with utter magic each and every single time it was stolen away.

Even now, in real time, you'd be left breathless...

 **Sometime in the distant future...**

The vast expanse of water shimmered in the moonlight below her feet in silence. There were no sounds of traffic this early in the morning on the bridge.

There was no rush hour, no bustling pedestrians, just peaceful silence...

There was a cool breeze fluttering through the darkness, a chill inside her making her feel nothing other than numbness that she already felt on the inside.

Somewhere once, she had heard that people who had given up on life, people who in a sense welcomed death had a desire to be cold. They welcomed the void that coldness brought upon them. This, in a sense was true. The coldness outside her body was mirrored by the emptiness of her soul.

The toes of her sneakers peered over the edge of the cobblestone wall, barely an inch of her already free...

The breeze dangled her hair loosely around her shoulders, wisps of dark tendrils brushing across her face and over her eyes as she closed them, her chin tilting upwards towards the starlight sky.

One last breath of the unpolluted fresh air filled her lungs as she inhaled, her arms spreading out at her sides in a movement that reflected a birds wings.

She felt her lips tug up at the corners, a weak smile finding its way onto her face as she took the tiniest of steps forwards and felt herself find freedom in the air until the icy black waters below burned her skin as her body plunged into it causing a splash and ripples as she become one with it...

 ****** Thanks for reading, hope you'll say hi?**


	2. Voices

**Hi again,**

 **Thank you for all your kind words & for saying Hi. **

**Here's more, so hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2- Voices**

"He's staring again." Traci leaned a little closer to whisper in her ear while her eyes fluttered over Andy's shoulder to focus behind her somewhere across the room.

"Let him." Andy shrugged and breathed the words out in a billow of smoke as she let her hand seek out an ashtray.

"Shifts almost over anyway." Andy gave Traci a wicked smile before leaving the corner they were huddled in while Andy took a quick smoke break between serving tables.

Andy could feel the strangers heated stare throughout the rest of her shift. His eyes would follow her as she crossed the bar, back and forth as though they were transfixed to her.

The first few times he came in, it had creeped her out. He would sit at the high-rise table with his friends and have beers all the while seeking her out with his gaze. He would openly watch her, his face always cast in stone.

They were also always in a group of guys. There was never a female companion, not even once in all the months she had been working here.

Passing the table of people that hovered in her mind, Andy looked up to find the staring strangers face missing and his chair vacant.

After cashing up her tables Andy waved bye to Traci who fled for the door of the Penny. She had date night with Jerry and he would be waiting outside to take her for a late movie or a bite to eat before taking her home. It was the sweetest thing ever.

Andy waved goodnight to Gail, the barlady and headed for the door herself, the warm summer air surrounding her the second that she set foot outside the door.

It was a little after eleven pm, and yet the heat still lingered in the darkness.

It was a four block walk home, a quiet Thursday night street giving her time to let her work mode check itself out and she let go of all the irritation that found its way into her mundane daily existence.

Rounding the wall that enclosed the parking lot, Andy's feet came to a disturbed stop when she found dark eyes peering at her from under a streetlight a few feet away.

It was the first thing she had ever noticed about him- his eyes.

They were dark, the darkest she had ever seen. They were vibrant, and full of life. Not dull and void like one would expect. They were expressive but she had no way of reading what was going on in them, because she didn't know him.

Andy started walking again, with every intention of passing the stranger who was leaning against a white car staring at her intensely.

Why he was waiting outside the parking lot in the street, she had no idea. It was weird.

She was a whole two feet away from passing him when his expression changed and he tilted his head to the side slightly. The familiarity of a warm look morphed into a hardened stare, his eyes flashing something that nearly made her shiver.

"You're walking?" His voice was low but rich. She had never heard it so she had no idea what it would sound like. They had never spoken and he seemed to be the quietest one at their table. They always ordered from the bar, and when she worked a bar shift, someone else at the table always came to get the drinks.

"Why drink and drive, when you can smoke and fly right?" Andy mumbled back. She always said that when a comment was passed about her walking. She could drive, she just didn't have a car or a license because she couldn't afford it.

It was a part of life that was not on her list of priorities right now.

"Need a ride?" The stranger asked as Andy passed him, her feet finding a steady pace as they resumed their stride.

"No, but thanks." Andy threw it over her shoulder and kept walking to the end of the block where she rounded the corner.

It probably wasn't safe to be out in the streets alone at this time of night, but she had walked the same route twice a day for about seven months now. And she had spent the last seven months tending the bar and waiting tables at the Penny so she saw a side of humanity that made her perspective on people change.

She was careful walking home, and paid attention to every sound and every shadow.

She heard a car close by start, a wicked rumble emitted from its exhaust. It was clear that the car had; had some work done to it- it was not your standard car with a standard engine.

She had always like fast cars and bikes, but steered clear of their drivers because bad boys were trouble.

The car hovered at the stop sign on the corner behind her, its engine letting out a purr that sent shivers down her spine. She loved that sound.

Picking up the pace Andy put distance between her and the corner until she heard the car pull away and drive in what she assumed was the opposite direction because its purr became a distant rumble.

Did he really think she'd get in a car with him when she didn't even know his name?

Just because she worked as a bartender and waitress didn't mean that she was cheap trash even if most people thought that. She was working to earn a living.

Andy opened the front door as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake her Dad. He would probably be passed out on the couch and she was never sure if he had bought his gun home or not. She was just careful not to scare him awake if he had because that would end badly.

She stopped just to the left of the couch and let out a low sigh. She should be used to the sight by now, but it still sent tremors down her spine and ripped her heart out when she came home to it.

Her Dad was an alcoholic and a cop, a combination that was more dangerous than a criminal with a gun because her Dad was actually allowed to have firearms in his possession. Most of the time he checked them in at the station before coming home. It was his way of knowing that he'd be drinking and still trying to keep her safe.

He missed a lot of work and how he ever managed to keep his job she would never know. He was a good cop, a good guy really, he just had a bad way of living life.

Andy passed the back of the couch and gently tugged the blanket over the back of the couch over her Dad before walking away silently.

She closed the door to her bedroom quietly and took a moment to gather her thoughts. She set her bag down on the top of the chest of drawers and heard her phone beep. She knew it was from Traci, she said goodnight every single night no matter what.

They had been best friends since the first grade and nothing would ever tear them apart.

Andy ignored the text and dug around in her drawers for pajamas before stepping into the bathroom to have a hot shower.

Sam watched her walk away, her sassy side making a brief appearance.

She had a whole lot of sass and didn't take crap, he'd seen it a few times at the Penny when someone got mouthey or handsey with her.

He got into his car and started the engine before pulling forwards enough to see around the corner. He hovered at the stop sign and watched her keep up a steady pace, her head moving to the left and right on occasion as she checked the dark street.

He knew that she walked home on most nights, he had seen her a few times. He also knew that she would catch a ride with very few people.

She was sensible, and smart.

He took a right when she crossed the street and disappeared from view and he was left looking at an empty street.

He took a slow drive home, his mind circling around Andy as it did almost every time after he had seen her at the Penny. There was just something about her, something that had captivated him from the first second he had seen her.

She always smiled and laughed and he could tell that she was pretty decent. She had manners and everyone that worked with her seemed to get on well with her.

She seemed genuine, a real person and not someone pretending to be someone they weren't.

That wasn't something you saw much anymore.

He had heard her voice a million times and her surprise at hearing his tonight showered her face as he said the short sentence to her.

It was then that he realized that they had never even spoken.

It was not a good start to getting what he wanted.

 ******Thanks for reading!**

 **Hope you enjoyed?**

 **JbJ.**


	3. Uninvited Shivers

**Hi again, & welcome back!**

 **Hope you're all ready for more...**

 **Chapter 3- Uninvited Shivers.**

It had been a while since Andy had seen him here.

It was a Friday night and the place was packed. There was only standing room left, the Penny starting to feel like it was overcrowded. But as usual, _that_ particular group had been here early so they occupied their usual table.

It was a little after eleven pm so she knew that it would die down soon enough, some form of normality returning to what was usually a steady hustle and bustle and not a crazy night like tonight. She was running between tables and the bar, Chloe had called in sick so they were down a pair of hands that would have really been useful tonight.

The stranger appeared suddenly, standing directly in front of her at the bar where she was filling her tray with an order for her table.

"Hi." He said wearing half a smile. It was timid but yet somewhat mischievous if that was even possible.

"Five," he wiggled a partially empty beer bottle at her and threw his thumb over his shoulder towards the table they were seated at. He didn't wait for a reply, he merely walked away leaving Andy a little confused at his sudden change of demeanour.

It had been two weeks since the night he had offered her a ride home, and now he was suddenly talking to her as if they had know each other forever.

Andy huffed out a breath and watched him take up his seat at the table, his dark eyes catching her gaze for a split second before she tore hers away and carried on filling her order.

After delivering the round to a table far from the bar, Andy remembered that she had a five beer order pending and headed towards the beer cooler at the back.

She grabbed five ice cold bottles, popped the lids and grabbed the bottles by the necks. She headed for the table and was a little thrown when she approached it and suddenly silence drew over the group.

She squeezed in between two of the guys as they made a space for her to reach the table and set the beers down a little louder than was necessary. She had no idea who was more uncomfortable in the awkward moment- them or her. She had never seen anyone serve the table so it was a first for her and apparently a first for them too.

She walked away without even giving pause to ask who would be paying for the round. She just wanted to flee from their prying gazes before she went so far as to actually knock one of the drinks on the table over.

Their conversation continued as she walked away, a warm hand suddenly latching on to hers from behind her unexpectedly.

She jumped and pulled her hand away as she spun around with a furious look on her face and fire dancing in her eyes. She absolutely hated it when someone grabbed her. Drunk guys had an especially bad habit of doing exactly that.

She found an embarrassed grin in front of her, eyes wide with apology.

"I'm sorry," came out in a whisper. A hand suddenly appeared between them holding a few bills and Andy reached out and took the cash. She could feel herself blushing. This time his smile was shy, but a little broader than it had been earlier. It didn't light his whole face up, but she somehow had the idea that it was pretty close to doing exactly that.

It hadn't been his intention to startle her, his eyes showing remorse dancing with something she couldn't put a label to.

She was about to hand over his change when he gruffed out "Keep it." He walked away leaving Andy wishing that the earth would just open up and engulf her into its centre.

Andy headed into the back where she poured herself a glass of water and lifted the glass to her lips. Her eyes focused on her fingertips, the memory of the electrifying charge that had run through her hand a few moments ago replaying in her mind.

When their hands touched, Andy felt the strangest sensation run over her skin and it was partly to blame for why she reclaimed her hand so quickly. The sensation had been uninvited and unexpected.

Swallowing the water, Andy pulled herself together before going back out into the bustling bar.

Sam swept all thoughts of what had just happened out of his mind as he sat down and reached out for his fresh beer.

"You okay there Sammy?" Oliver asked, Sam failing to achieve what he set out to do. His expression clearly stated that he was a little rattled.

"Yeah, tired." Sam mumbled lifting his bottle to his lips.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and smirked at Sam. He was Sam's best friend and probably knew Sam better than he knew himself. Sam was quiet and reserved, the strong silent type, but even Oliver could tell that he was rather infatuated with the dark-haired waitress.

"That's a bad idea Sammy. Leave it alone." Oliver leaned in a little closer and spoke in a tone low enough for only Sam to hear. They knew who she was, who her Dad was and it wasn't somewhere Oliver wanted to see Sam going.

Sam was ... Well, Sam.

And it was clear to Oliver that Sam had every intention of chasing after a girl that was trouble. Sam had a way of always getting what he wanted, but somehow Oliver saw this as a little more than Sam could handle.

Sam huffed out a breath and gave Oliver a glare that told him that this conversation was over.

Three hours later, Andy locked up with Gail who was a little more than intoxicated. She had seen Gail in worse conditions lately, her recent break-up the reason behind her lack in judgment and her inability to say no to Tequila shots.

Andy was planning on driving Gail home and then calling a cab to pick her up from there when the clearing of a throat close by made Andy let out a sigh as she palmed the keys after locking the door of the Penny.

She turned around to find dark eyes glancing her way as a hand held open Gail's car door for her to stumble into the passenger seat.

Andy watched him close the door and eye her waiting for some kind of sign from her.

She moved over to Gail's car and opened the door. "Thank you." She mumbled before getting in behind the steering wheel. She shouldn't drive because legally she had no license, but it was better than letting Gail drive herself home when she could hardly stand on her own.

Andy ignored the strangers shocked face as she started the ignition, turned on the headlights and put the car into reverse.

She pulled out into the street and glanced up into the rear view mirror. She couldn't help but notice the headlights bearing down on the back of Gail's car.

Two blocks away, the lights were still following her, a light giggle threatening to escape from her. The guy was insane.

After parking Gail's car and putting her to bed Andy let herself out and pulled Gail's front door closed behind herself.

When she made it out onto the street from the apartment building she wasn't surprised to find a familiar car pulled up to the curb outside.

"Just a ride home." He shrugged. He seemed genuine enough to mean what he said and she instantly knew that there was truth behind his words.

Andy felt her cheeks creep up in colour as she stepped hesitantly closer. She wasn't used to guys being so polite and friendly. Most of the guys she had come across were vulgar pigs to be honest.

Feeling as though she had to take the next step, Andy stepped forward and held out her hand "Andy,"

"Sam," he did the same but their skin never met as he suddenly retracted his hand halfway without warning.

Instead he stepped aside and opened the passenger car door for her before moving out of her way.

She climbed in and he closed the door, her insides giving a light shake as she resisted the urge to laugh. She had never had anyone open her car door or close it for her before.

On instinct to repay the favour, she leaned across the drivers seat and gently tugged on the metal handle to release the door and open his.

His expression was sheer contemplation as he frowned at her actions. Apparently he did not like people opening his door for him.

He started the car and she fumbled for her seat belt as the engine roared to life and the entire inside of the car came alive.

He turned to her with a wicked gleam in his eye, an evil grin spreading out across his lips.

"Ready?" He asked and it took her breath away.

She instantly knew that this was about to become one unforgettable ride home.

She tried to find courage to say something, but her voice failed. Glancing at him as his hand shifted the car into gear Andy swallowed hard.

Oh Lordy, he had dimples...

 ******** welcome to the bottom of yet another chapter. More will be revealed about this version of Sam & Andy soon so hope you'll leave a review & return to read the next chapter?**

 **Have an awesome day!**

 **Jbj.**


	4. Getting Comfortable

**Hello awesome Rookie Blue readers, hope you're all well? Drop a review or PM & check in or let me know how you're doing. **

**Special thanks to Kelly2727 for her** **awesomeness** **as well as Mandy, Wendy, Linda, Janine, Carla, Kate & all the awesome girls on ****Twitter** **\- you know who you are!**

 **Welcome to the** **newbies** **!**

 **Chapter 4- getting comfortable.**

In the weeks that followed that first ride home, Sam and Andy found a comfortable air around each other.

She wasn't as intimidated by his watchful gaze as she had first been, and he seemed to be able to talk to her in sentence form. Even if they were short.

He would still come in with the rest of the guys now and then, his absence noted more than his presence. Sometimes he would come in on his own and have a beer, sometimes he would bring her a pizza because during a conversation she had mentioned that she loved pizza and the Penny didn't do Pizza.

Andy came to learn that the other guys all worked with Sam and that they bore the names of Oliver, Frank, Nick, Chris and Dov. The six were close, their bond more like a brotherhood than a friendship.

They were close in ages too, a few years older than Andy herself at most.

Oliver however, was not the friendliest of people and Andy had been on the receiving end of a harsh glare from him on more than one occasion. He was closest to Sam. She respected the way the guys looked out for each other and guessed that it was just Oliver's way of letting her know that he had an eye on her. Traci was the same way with her, so she got it.

If they were here on a slow night, she was invited to pull up a chair and join them for a drink, Oliver soon departing on nights when she took them up the offer.

Sam had on more than one occasion given her a ride home. She had given up on trying to persuade him that she was okay to walk home. His already dark eyes would turn black and she would relent.

Life was in a good place, a tranquil place.

Andy was making new friends- with the exception of Oliver, and that was a good thing considering that she didn't actually like people in general.

"We going to hit Echo?" Chris asked as he stood up from his chair. They were all seated around two tables having drinks on a really slow night. Traci had joined them too, Dov had waved her over earlier. He was such a gentleman. It was obvious to everyone at the Penny that they were close, and Andy appreciated that her new friends were making an effort to include Traci.

"Yeah, why not." Dov chimed in before taking the last sip of his beer with rejuvenated enthusiasm.

Echo was a night club two towns over, a twenty minute drive and a perfect example of active night life.

"You guys coming?" Sam turned to face Traci and Andy, but looking directly at Andy as he spoke.

"Um, I..."Andy started to decline but was cut off by Traci's louder tone "Hell yeah."

Andy gave Traci a cold look. She was tired and definitely not dressed to go clubbing.

"We'll stop." Sam said leaning a little closer. How the hell did he do that?

He somehow always managed to know what she was thinking. It was like he had come to see a part of her that she didn't even know existed yet. He was in her head...

"I um..." Her words were cut off when Traci flung Andy's bag at her signalling that it was time to leave and besides their shift was over and the night was still young. Chloe was on shift so she knew that there was someone to take care of Gail if need be.

After a quick change of clothing at Traci's, they headed across town. Sam had offered Traci and Andy a ride while Chris and Nick left in Nicks car and Oliver and Frank had gone home. Dov left following Nick so they were lagging behind.

Once they arrived at Echo they found the others waiting with a round of beer and tequila shots, Andy's stomach grumbling in remembrance of the fact that she had forgotten to eat dinner, and lunch for that matter.

They settled down at a table after the shots, the tequila immediately setting Andy's insides on fire.

"I love this song." Traci exclaimed a while later dragging Andy out to the dance floor with her.

Andy loved clubbing, she loved dancing and she loved music. She could close her eyes and feel the beat carry her away to a place where her problems didn't exist.

A few more rounds of tequila and beer and Andy had forgotten that she was tired and began enjoying herself as much as everyone else was.

Nick and Chris had found female companions that had joined them while Sam sat quietly in a dark corner sipping his beer. Dov was enthralled in watching everyone while Traci let on to her mellowness by giggling at everything and everyone.

Andy scooped up her beer and took up residence in the empty chair beside Sam who didn't even look in her direction. Sometimes he would look like he was here, but he was far away at the same time.

"Thanks, for this." Andy whispered and Sam glanced her way wearing a slight smile.

He really was attractive, but when he gave her a fully fledged, genuine smile, her insides melted and her knees wobbled. He had dimples but they only showed when his smile was unhindered.

"Andy!" Traci suddenly wined in her ear. She was pouting and had been anticipating Andy to follow her to the dance floor but she had bailed.

"Go," Sam nodded stating that he was okay on his own.

They hit the dance floor, the beat slowing a fraction from its loud boom, boom, boom.

It was a new song, Run by Emma Bale and The Lost Frequencies. The girl was sixteen but she could really sing. Her voice gave Andy the chills.

Feeling the alcohol she had consumed take full effect on her, Andy closed her eyes and allowed herself to be carried away by the notes.

A second later, a hand found its way onto her hip, a familiar tingle rushing through her. She knew who it was, and damn him for having this kind of effect on her!

Ever since their hands had first brushed, he had this way of setting her on fire despite her brains protests every time they touched.

Like now, even if she hadn't seen him, she felt him. She didn't need to see him...

He stepped in behind her, his cologne wrapping its way around her senses. He swayed with her, her body following the beat, his body following hers.

The beat slowed more, Andy feeling herself lose control as she abandoned herself to the moment. It may have been because of the alcohol, or because of Sam, she had no idea, and she didn't really care right now.

Turning around without moving away Andy looked up at Sam, her bottom lip tugged in between her teeth.

She didn't say a word, didn't move. In fact, she didn't do anything but watch him closely.

He nodded at her slightly and then backed away while reaching for her hand. He led her off the dance floor and towards the front door. He kept going until they reached his car where he opened and closed her door. Her bag and jacket were still in his car, so there were no stops whatsoever.

He drove out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of home.

Andy stayed silent the entire time. Didn't look at him, didn't talk to him. She was hardly even breathing.

She was a little dazed from the drinks she'd had, but somewhere in her mind her lucid voice was chanting _yes_ repeatedly.

When she snapped back to reality, she found herself in an unfamiliar neighbourhood and looked at Sam in question.

He smirked but kept quiet.

After a few blocks they pulled up outside a house and the garage door opened and Sam pulled inside.

It was evident that he lived here.

She climbed out the car and walked through a door he held open and into a house dimly lit.

Sam still hadn't said a word.

He walked over to the fridge and retrieved two beers and opened them, holding one out for her to take.

She smiled weakly and took it but set it down on the counter while continuing to step forwards.

She didn't stop until they were toe to toe, her face so close to his that she felt his sharp intake of his breath rather than heard it. He was somehow surprised by her actions and close proximity.

She was a breath away from him, her lips millimetres from his. And there she stayed.

The rest was up to him.

She could feel her body sway slightly from the alcohol, her hands bracing themselves squarely on his chest so that she wouldn't fall into him.

At that exact moment Sam inched forwards and just when she thought she was about to feel his lips brush hers, she heard him sigh.

His face moved towards her shoulder, his nose inhaling the scent of her shampoo as he buried his nose in her hair.

Without warning Sam moved and scooped her up. She couldn't help herself and let out a ridiculously high pitched giggle.

Sam carried her through his house with sure strides until they made it to the bedroom.

He set her down on the neatly made bed slowly, her eyes pinching themselves closed. He backed away and watched her for a moment before mumbling "Wait right there." And leaving.

He pulled the bedroom door closed behind himself and took a moment to pull some sanity into himself.

His hand pinched the bridge of his nose and he let out a low growl in frustration.

What the hell was he doing?

Returning to the kitchen, Sam picked up his abandoned beer and took a long sip.

He had been trying for weeks to get her exactly where she was, and now that she was here- he was backing off completely.

Running a hand over his face he tried to sweep all thoughts of Andy from his mind but failed because his eyes found their way to his closed bedroom door. The door that was the only thing standing between her and him...

 ****** so, anyone have an opinion they would like to leave?**

 **See you soon!**

 **Jbj.**


	5. Sleepover

**Hi again,**

 **Hope everyone is well?**

 **Thanks to those of you that dropped in to say hi.**

 **Here's more, so here goes...**

 **Chapter 5-** **Sleepover**

Sam finished his beer, and Andy's untouched one while standing in his kitchen wondering when he'd become such a good guy or a gentleman for that matter. He had always been the go-getter type, and now here he was being more of a good guy than he thought he had in him.

He had checked up on Andy a few times and she was fast asleep in his bed, the effects of the alcohol lulling her into a deep slumber.

He had taken a moment to watch her, the calm on her face captivating him immensely.

She looked completely at peace under the wings of sleep, a look he hadn't seen her wear in the time that he had gotten to know her a little better.

He had seen her wear many different emotions, guilt, frustration, irritation and pure sadness. He gathered that a few of them were work related but also that a few were because of her Dad and circumstances.

He felt guilty for never telling her that he knew Tommy McNally, or that he too was a cop but it was risking too much to spread the word. He wasn't a Rookie anymore and was waiting for a task force headed by Callaghan in Guns and Gangs to get the go-ahead. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her, it was that he couldn't because it wasn't safe for her.

The thought made him frustrated. He felt like a liar. She never asked what he did, so he never volunteered the information. She didn't pry, and it had somehow never come up in conversation.

They had become friends over the last few weeks- something he never saw coming. He didn't do friends with women, and then there was Andy. They drew closer to each other, something that found its own way between them. He was comfortable in his own skin with her, something that he was beginning to become addicted to.

In his line of work he had to lie and pretend to be someone else, something else. With her, he was just himself. She allowed him to be silent without questioning it, and she seemed content just to let him be the way he was. Besides, she talked enough for the both of them.

At first he had wanted her because he knew he couldn't have her. Then there was the infatuation that came after that, the exact reason driving him to chase after her. Then it was trouble. He ran headfirst into trouble the more he got to know her, the more of the real her he saw. The more he saw, the more he wanted her and it was just a vicious circle going around and around. It became addictive to be around her.

They had spent hours talking in person and via texts. He learned a whole lot about her and got to see a side of her that probably only Traci knew. But she only ever allowed him to see what she wanted him to see. There were still walls...

If it had been any other woman, he probably would have bedded her by now and gotten her out of his system but tonight was another painful reminder that she was different.

They clicked on a level that he had never experienced before. She could give him one look and he knew exactly what she was thinking. He could take one look at her and know her mood. And then there was the confounding fact that she would send him a text and he would just send _'Hi'_ back and she immediately sensed that he was off, or that something was amiss. Or that he was in a mood. She would send him the text out of the blue, almost like she sensed something was wrong. Sometimes her timing was just inexplicable.

He looked forward to seeing her and impatiently waited for her to text him in her absence.

And then... there was Oliver...

Oliver had told him more than once to back off because of not only Tommy, but also the task force and the fact that Andy was in some ways damaged. She had; had a tough life and was a fighter, but Oliver was worried about more recent events.

Andy had been arrested on possession charges about a week after Sam first saw her. Oliver had been at Fifteen when she had been brought in. She was drunk, or high, or both and had been caught driving without a licence and with twenty ecstasy tablets in the car.

She never said a word, just let them lock her up until Tommy stumbled in to take her home.

She never mentioned those events to Sam, not ever and Oliver was just being a good friend by telling Sam to stay away because it could jeopardise his entire career.

But Andy had never used drugs of any kind other than cigarettes and the occasional drink, as far as Sam knew. Tonight had been the first time that he had even seen her drunk, and it had by no means taken all that much to get her into that state. She worked in a bar and had more than enough time and excuses to have more than a few drinks.

Sam checked on Andy one last time before getting comfy on the couch and letting himself dream of sweet nothings.

To describe the next morning as awkward was an understatement.

He was already up and had taken a shower and gotten dressed when Andy flung his bedroom door open and stomped out of his room carrying her slip on shoes in her hand.

He had coffee brewing, her nose wrinkling up as the aroma taunted it.

She was hungover, but there was something else there that he couldn't quite get a read on because she swept it away as soon as she realised that he'd seen it.

She gave him a wayward glance before she slipped her shoes on, scooped her hair up into a messy ponytail and walked straight out of his front door without so much as a word.

He let her go, he guessed that she needed the time and space.

But the events stuck in his mind throughout the day.

He sent her a text which went unanswered so he guessed that she was sleeping it off before work. Later as dusk approached he called, but her phone went to voicemail.

After his update from Callaghan at Guns and Gangs, Sam made his way home only to find his thoughts consumed by dark eyes.

He was really unhappy by how things had gone, so he did what he did best and went to the Penny when Andy's shift was nearly over.

Winter was approaching, the night air having a definite chill to it this close to midnight. Her shift ended at eleven on a week night so he patiently waited outside for her not wanting to catch her off guard in full view of prying eyes at her place of work.

She was running late, but eventually came out wearing less than what the weather called for. He slid his jacket off and held it out for her to take as she visibly shivered and silently cursed herself for not bringing a warmer jacket to work for herself.

He could see it written all over her face.

She approached with caution and clumsily reached for his jacket when sensing that they were going to exchange a few words.

"Hi." Sam started lightly trying to get a read on her and where she was at.

She merely nodded and looked away. He could have sworn that for a split second he saw regret flare in her eyes.

"I'm not sorry." He said and was tempted to reach out for her but stopped himself when her head lifted and her eyes flared.

That was a surprise.

He had expected a few reactions from her, but not that. He knew that by admitting that he wasn't sorry for not sleeping with her that there may be some confusion, but her cold glare had never been foreseen. He had expected anger maybe?

He blinked looking at her, really seeing her, to understand what was going on in her head. When he saw her start building the walls back up between them, he knew he'd made a mistake. His words had been lost in translation between his lips and her mind.

Well, he had done the right thing by not touching her, his mistake was not telling her why.

"Andy..."

She held her hand up, her emotions now on full display for him to see. She was feeling rejected.

For most of her life it had probably been how she was treated because her Mom ran off and her Dad was a drunk. She left school early and worked in a bar, peoples opinions of her misguided by what they thought they knew about her.

"Don't, it's not..." Sam had never been a talker. He let his actions speak for him, but in this case it was a losing battle because where she came from- gentlemen and good guys were only a legend. They didn't really exist.

His sentence trailed off when words failed him. How was he supposed to explain to her that he wasn't about to take advantage of her when she was drunk? How would he get her to understand that there was more to what he wanted than just what met the eye?

"Don't Sam, I get it." Andy had draped his jacket over her shoulders. She let it slide down and into her hands with one fluid movement. She stepped forwards and held it out to him.

He met her actions by taking a step forwards, then another and another until he was leaning in close to her ear "Really think that?" He knew that by baiting her she would walk the conversation into the direction he wanted it to go in. It was always easier to say less and have other people do the talking for you, or at least it was easier for him.

Andy shivered and he had no idea if it was from the cold or his close proximity but he kept standing there, towering over her and leaning in so that his breath would flush across her neck and ear. "Do you have any idea..." Sam stopped there, he didn't need to say another word. Andy shivered again and he had his answer.

"You were wasted Andy, and when I do take you to bed, you will be sober and coherent." Sam surprised himself and Andy by saying that before pulling back and putting some much needed space between them. Andy was now hugging his unclaimed jacket to her chest, her complexion paler than normal and her eyes wide at the sort of silent promise he had just made her.

"Get in the car." He growled out before moving away and wondering what the hell had just happened.

She had this way of rattling him, making parts of him surface that he didn't even know existed. At Twenty-five he should know himself pretty well, but apparently he was still learning.

Sam waited for Andy to get in before starting the car. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, her gaze fixated on an imaginary object in front of her somewhere. He had just shaken her to the core and she had no idea how to handle it.

At Nineteen she was wise beyond her years, her solemn eyes giving her true age away. He had no idea how much experience she had in the dating department and had no intention of asking her that either, but he knew that her past had not been with guys that had treated her with respect or care.

He pulled over outside the apartment building where she lived with her Dad in silence. Her hands were still clutching his jacket, her eyes facing forwards.

She suddenly handed him his jacket, unclipped her seatbelt and got out of the car. At least she had the sense to close the car door without slamming it.

He watched her leave, just sitting there in the idling car with his mind a blank.

Andy McNally scared him on so many levels that it wasn't even funny.

 ****** so, any thoughts?**

 **Have an awesome day!**

 **Jbj** **.**


End file.
